


The Battle of the Five Armies Avengers x Reader x the Hobbit

by middleearth2asgard



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middleearth2asgard/pseuds/middleearth2asgard





	1. Chapter 1

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I've got a great surprise for all of you!" you squealed with excitement as you ran into the living room of Stark Tower. You had just returned from an extremely successful shopping trip and, luckily for you, all of the Avengers and Loki were already gathered in the same room. This would make your big announcement even better.

"I just got enough tickets for all of us to go to the midnight premiere of The Hobbit...and the best costumes money can buy!" You exclaimed while holding up several large bags.

"I'll go to the movie with you, but I am NOT wearing a costume," Clint said without even looking up at you from the recliner he was sitting in.

"Oh come on, Clint! Please? I've always wanted to do this and it is my last chance!"

"What is this "hobbit" you speak of? And why do you want to us to wear costumes?"

"It's a movie, Thor. They have made two so far and the third and final one is coming out soon. I wanted to do this for the last two but...I never had anyone to go with before and it felt silly to do it alone," you added sadly.

In an instant, Thor was lifting you off the floor and into an almost bone-crushing hug. "I shall go to your hobbit event! And I will wear whatever attire you have chosen for me!"

"Yeah, we'll all go. It'll be fun," Tony added while refilling his drink.

Clint sighed to himself. He was positive that there was no way he was going to dress up, and nothing was going to change that...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Day of the premiere, 8:00 pm

"It is time for everybody to start getting dressed! I've laid everything out on your beds, if you need any help just let me know!"

"Y/n," Bruce began, "the movie doesn't start for four hours."

"We need to get there early to get good seats! Besides, we can't just throw on our outfits and go. We've got to have some fun! Now everyone go get ready!"

Everybody, included yourself, went to start your Middle-Earth transformation.

You were the first to arrive in the living room. When you had gone shopping for the outfits, there was no doubt about who you were going to choose for yourself. It was your idea so you were obviously going to be the title character. You were bouncing around the room excitedly, waving your Sting replica around and fighting invisible villains when you heard Clint yell out your name.

After much pleading and puppy dog eyes, Clint had finally given in. It annoyed him though that you were keeping everybody's assigned characters a secret. When you arrived at his door, you found a very pissed off looking Clint staring you down with his arms crossed. "No. No way. I'm not doing this."

"Clint you promised!"

"I don't care. I am not going to be him."

"But we have to have a Legolas!"

"Stark already calls me that enough as it is! If I wear this I will never hear the end of it!"

"Oh just ignore Tony. Besides who else is qualified to play the part of a sexy, highly skilled archer than our very own sexy, highly skilled archer?"

At this point you were really hoping flattery would work. Clint did love compliments, not as much as Tony, but still.

"Do I have to wear the wig?"

"Yes."

"Fine," he sighed, "but you owe me!"

As you left him alone to finish getting ready, you heard someone else calling your name.

Loki.

Unlike Clint, Loki was actually already completely in costume. He had originally offered to use his powers of illusion to make himself look exactly like whoever you wanted him to, but you told him that was cheating and wouldn't let him do it. He was standing in front of his mirror with his face scrunched up, clearly scrutinizing his appearance.

"What's wrong, Loki?"

"This blonde hair does not flatter me. Is there someone I could trade with?"

Another unsatisfied member of the group. However, you knew exactly how to convince Loki.

"Loki dear, don't you know who you are supposed to be? You are KING Thranduil." You were careful to place extra emphasis on the king part.

He turned to you, cocking one eyebrow in surprise. "King?"

"Of course! Who else here besides you could accurately portray the part of a noble and intelligent king?"

He turned back to the mirror, proudly smirking at himself as he did so. The male ego was such an easy thing to manipulate.

"I'll meet you in the living room in a few moments, y/n. I want to make sure every detail is perfect."

"Sure thing, Loki."

As you closed his bedroom door behind you, you heard another voice calling your name. This time it was feminine.

"Don't tell me you don't like your costume either, Nat."

"Are you kidding? I love it! I just need help attaching these damn ears!"

Originally you had really wanted to dress Nat as one of the giant spiders in Mirkwood. She was the Black Widow after all. But since giant spider outfits are hard to come by, you decided on Tauriel for her. Besides, she already had the red hair. Just as you were finishing up her ears, Thor appeared at the door.

"Y/n, I thought I heard you in here. I require assistance. I do not know what to do with these," he said, holding up the two chin braids that completed his Fili costume.

"Here let me fix these for you."

Thor was beaming at his new look in the mirror. He looked like an overgrown child, and you couldn't help but smile at him. "This is interesting attire, y/n. I very much like your idea so far."

The three of you headed into the living room where you were greeted by the site of Kili, aka Steve Rogers, helping Gandalf, aka Bruce Banner, straighten his beard.

"You guys look great! Thank you so much for doing this with me."

"Anything for you ma'am," Steve said with a sweet smile.

Loki sauntered into the room, one of his signature smirks plastered on his handsome face. "Well well brother, who are you supposed to be?"

Before Thor could answer you butted in for him, "He is Prince Fili."

"Ooh! Prince Fili? While I myself am a king."

"You aren't the only king here tonight Thranduil!"

You all turned to see "Thorin" standing in the doorway. Ever since you had announced this outing, Tony had secretly pleaded with you to let him be Thorin. You didn't want anyone to know their parts in advance, but when Tony found out that all of this had been paid for with his money, you decided it was best to just give him what he wanted.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield! King under the Mountain! And I will reclaim Erebor from the vicious dragon Smaug and restore it to all its former glory!"

His enthusiasm was wonderful. There was only one thing that could pull him out of character, and it came dragging down the hall behind him. When Tony saw Clint, he looked like he was going to cry tears of joy.

"It's Legolas...and he's actually, really, truly Legolas right now. This is the best day of my life."

"Oh shut up, Stark."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come on, Clint! Get out of the vent! We're going to be late!"

"No! I already told you that I'm not going, y/n!"

"Stop acting like a baby, Legolas." You shot Tony a hate-filled look at that line. It was his unrelenting teasing of Clint that had caused him to hide in the vents in the first place.

"All of this is your fault, Tony! If you had been able to keep your mouth shut for just once in your life then this wouldn't be happening!" You were practically on the verge of tears. This evening meant a lot to you, and the fact that your plans were falling apart was breaking your heart.

From behind you, you heard Loki whisper in your ear, "If you want, I could hypnotize Barton for you. Then he'd have to go."

"Thank you, Loki. I appreciate your sweet intentions, but I'm not going to manipulate him into going if he doesn't want to."

Tony's face looked like he was thinking something over before yelling towards the vent, "I'll give you $100 to come out of there."

No answer.

"Fine, $200."

Still nothing. You looked at Tony with pleading eyes, silently begging him to keep trying.

"$500 and I get to tease you all I want for the evening. Final offer."

Finally, Clint emerged from the vent and dropped down to the floor. "Deal." Then he threw one arm around your shoulder saying, "Let's go, Bilbo."

As soon as you got to the theater, Thor rushed to the concessions counter. "I shall meet you inside my friends! I require nourishment!"

After finding an aisle with enough seats in a row to fit the whole group, you started making your way in when Tony grabbed your arm. "Where are you going, Baggins?"

"To sit down. I was going to sit between Steve and Thor. I'll need them for emotional support."

"No, I've already developed a seating chart. Gandalf, file in there in the middle. Bilbo, you can go in now. Then myself. I need my nephews on my right, so save that seat for Fili. Kili right there. We'll wrap up the love triangle with Tauriel and Legolas there. And then Leggy can sit with his daddy on his other side."

You could distinctly hear Clint mumbling something about having to sit beside Loki when Thor showed up with his arms full of food. "How am I to sit beside my brother? There is no seat here."

"He's your brother for the evening," Tony said, pointing to Steve. "So climb in."

After everyone was seated, you leaned forward to ask Thor if he had enough to share with you. "Of course the hobbit would want to eat again already," "Thorin" said under his breath. You didn't know until you leaned back that Tony had placed his arm across the top of your seat.

"Woah there Thorin, I'm not into Bagginshield so move that arm."

"I can not wait to see this Fili character I am supposed to be portraying. Is he ruggedly handsome like myself?"

"Personally I always preferred Bard," Natasha said casually, popping some of Thor's popcorn in her mouth.

"Nat has a thing for the bowman? Shocking," you said laughing. "He is smoking hot though. But yes Thor, Fili is handsome."

"Not as hot as I am though," Thorin, as he had insisted on being addressed for the evening, said. "I've been on the internet. I know the ladies love me."

"Is that why you wanted to be him so bad?" you asked.

"Possibly," he shrugged.

You were about to launch into giving him a hard time when he shushed you.

The movie was starting.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's y/n?" asked Steve, walking into the living room of Stark Tower. 

"Still in her room mourning. I think Thor is in there with her. They are taking this whole thing way too seriously." Natasha answered. Shrugging her shoulders she added, "It was just a movie."

"Not to her it isn't." Tony replied. He was lying on the couch casually flipping through a magazine. "It's like Thranduil said to Tauriel...it hurts because it was real." 

A few moments of silence passed before he continued to himself in a thoughtful tone, "Real? Real. Because it was real." 

He dropped the magazine on the floor, hopped off of the couch, and began hurrying out of the room. "If anyone needs me, I'll be in the lab."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile in your room, you were seated at your desk in front of your laptop. Thor was sprawled out on your bed surrounded by empty poptart boxes and wrappers. 

"Do you want me to read another one out loud to you, Thor?"

"Please do, my lady. Perhaps it will improve my mood." 

The two of you had been locked up in your room reading happy post-BOTFA Hobbit fanfiction all day in an attempt at cheering you both up. 

At first, it had seemed strange that he had been so affected by the fates of your beloved line of Durin. But when he explained that Thorin's quest for a throne, coupled with his temporary descension into madness and subsequent redemption, reminded him greatly of Loki, you couldn't help but see his point. Besides, you selfishly enjoyed having someone else to share in your pain. 

A few hours and countless stories later, your grief was interrupted by Tony banging on your door and yelling at you to let him in. As soon as you did, he grabbed you by the arm and said, "Come on you two! We are going on an adventure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Stark, let me see if I've got this straight. You built a machine that you think will make a portal to Middle-Earth?" Steve asked, clearly trying to wrap his mind around Tony's excited rantings.

"Not 'think will' Capsicle. Definitely will. I've already tested it out. It works." 

"But you were only in the lab like three hours!" Clint said. 

"Being a genius helps a lot with these things, Legolas. Just picture it. You're going to get to meet your alter-ego! Wear that sexy blonde wig of yours when you do, then ya'll can take a twin selfie." Tony said, winking and clapping a very pissed off looking Clint on the shoulder. "So, shall we get going?"

"I don't know if this is a good idea..." Steve began, but you interrupted. "I think it is brilliant!" 

"Y/n, this could be dangerous. It's messing with destiny." Natasha said. 

"We're superheroes!" Tony exclaimed, holding his arms up in the air. "Messing with destiny what we do! Now who's going?"

"Count me in, Anthony!" yelled an extremely excited Thor, who was already throwing up his arm to summon his hammer.

"No! No! No! What have I told you about-" Tony was interrupted by Thor's hammer crashing through the wall and landing smoothly in the palm of his hand. "Summoning the hammer indoors," he finished, rubbing his hands over his face in defeat.

Eventually everyone agreed to go, with some being more willing than others.

"Alright," began Tony, "everyone go to the bathroom, suit up, and meet me in the lab in thirty minutes. Thor, you might want to grab a snack before we leave. You know how hungry you get. Avengers, disperse!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, this is your portal?" Loki said. He was walking around Tony's creation, clearly inspecting every minute detail. "Not bad, Stark."

It was a surprisingly simple looking contraption, at least to you. Definitely not what you were expecting anyway, but perhaps you had watched too many time-travel movies. The machine consisted of a large, rounded, metal archway with several cords coming out of it. The device was controlled by a metal wristband that Tony was already wearing.

"You're sure this is safe, right Tony?" asked a slightly pale Bruce.

"Buddy, would I do anything to endanger us?"

"Well..."

"Now isn't really the time for you to answer that. We need to get going. Let's do a headcount: me, my Science Bro of little faith, Reindeer Games, Capsicle, Legolas, Romanoff, y/n, and Rock of Ages. Yeah, we're ready."

He pushed a button on his wristband and the machine came to life. Apart from the slight whirring noise that it made, however, it seemed no different than before.

Standing in front of it now, you were just beginning to get nervous. It was a good nervous though. You were excited! It was a personal dream of yours coming true. Thor noticed your change in behavior and reached over, giving your hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well, let's go!" Tony said, before walking through the archway and disappearing into thin air. You were the next in line to go, and after taking a deep breath to calm your nerves, you stepped forward wondering what exactly would be waiting for you on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

Never before had the sight of Tony's Iron Man suit filled you with such a sense of relief. Wherever you were now, at least you weren't alone. It only took one glance, however, to know exactly where you stood. Several miles away, the Lonely Mountain towered above everything. Its majestic beauty took your breathe away. Now you understood why the dwarves were so taken with it. It was truly a wonderous sight to behold. 

After the last Avenger had stepped through the portal, Tony flicked a button on his wristband to turn the machine off. 

"Ma'am," Steve said, addressing you. "I think you should be the one to make the call about what we do next." 

From where you were standing, you had a clear view of the smoke rising from Laketown. 

"Smaug has already attacked Laketown, so I think our best bet would be to head to Dale, which is that way, I think," you said, pointing in the direction of the Lonely Mountain. "This is probably going to freak everybody out...considering." Your eyes were scanning Tony's suit with that last bit. "We should try to find Gandalf. If anyone will understand, it will be him. And no flying," you added, addressing Thor and Tony. "They've had enough of flying menaces for one day."

"But I can't walk that far in this," Tony groaned.

"You should have planned your outfit better," you replied. 

"Hey! Thor buddy! Will you-"

"No, Anthony. I am not going to carry you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour or so of walking and listening to Tony whine later, you all arrived at Dale. The looks and reactions of the people you passed were practically indescribable. You couldn't blame them though. You all were quite an odd enough looking sight back home, and those people knew who you were. It must have been unbelievable for these people. 

Suddenly, a greasy man with a unibrow blocked your path. 

Alfrid of course. 

"What in the world are you all supposed to be?" he asked.

"Back off, Alfrid," you said, pushing him out of your way. "We don't have time to deal with you. We need to see the people who are actually in charge." 

Then you continued on in the direction that you hoped would lead you to Thranduil's tent. When you got there, you took a deep breath and muttered, "Here goes nothing," before entering the tent. 

Luckily, your timing was impeccable because Gandalf was indeed present, and in the process of lecturing the elven king. They both stopped and stared at all of you in pure amazement. 

"Gandalf!" you exclaimed. "I'm so glad you're here. It's a pleasure to meet you. You have no idea. I need to talk to you now." You proceeded to explain everything to him as best you could. Of course he believed you, how could he not? Especially with the proof right in front of him. 

As soon as you finished explaining, Bard entered the tent and, with the same shocked expression asked, "Who are these people?"

"It is a long story," Gandalf replied. "But they are our friends and they are here to help us." 

"I'm Natasha." You turned to see the Black Widow moving towards Bard. It reminded you of watching a spider move towards its prey. "You're the one who shot down the dragon. That was an impressive bit of archery."

"Impressive?!" Clint asked incredulously. "I've done better and- Ow!!"

Natasha had stomped on his foot hard to shut him up. 

"Where's Legolas?" Tony asked to no one in particular. 

"You know my son?" Thranduil responded, eyeing him suspiciously. 

"Know of him is more like it. I'm a big fan. I was hoping he, the hawk, and I could take a selfie together." 

Clint was glaring at the back of Tony's head now. Clearly, he had had enough of this adventure already. 

"Um, if you'll excuse us," you began, "we need to go formulate our plan. We'll be around if you need us for anything. Come on guys." And with that, you lead your friends out of the tent. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Steve, you're the soldier, so what's the plan of attack?" you asked.

"Thor, Dr. Banner, and I will stay outside Dale and focus our fighting in front of the mountain. Natasha and Clint, you two will stay inside the city. Y/n and Loki, you two will be up there," he said, pointing to the icey precipice above the city. You shivered at the thought. That was where your precious babies had met their downfall. But it was going to be different now. You could be the one to save them. 

"What about me, Cap?" Tony asked. 

"You'll monitor all three fronts for us and focus your attention wherever it is needed most." 

As Steve was talking, you noticed something moving out of the corner of your eye. It was moving fast towards Thranduil's tent. You hopped up quickly and started to head in the same direction.

"Y/n, where are you going?" Clint asked. "I'll go keep an eye on her," he volunteered. 

Hurrying as quickly and quietly as you could, you reached the king's tent and popped inside, bumping into something, or someone. Looking down, you saw a familiar face surrounded by a mess of light brown curls. 

"Y/n," Gandalf began, "this is -"

"Bilbo Baggins," you finished for him.

Bilbo looked at you, clearly confused as to how you knew his name, but he gave you a friendly smile and offered his hand saying, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Aww, you are even more adorable in person!" 

Even though he had no idea what you were talking about, he still blushed about ten different shades of red. 

"Look at you! You're cute as a button!" 

You were about to give into the uncontrollable urge to pinch his cheeks when Clint grabbed you from behind whispering, "Chill out. This isn't a petting zoo. You're going to freak him out."

Addressing Bilbo he said, "Forgive her, she gets...excited. Excuse us, please." Then he pulled you out of the tent. "If you don't relax everyone here is going to think you're a lunatic."

Sighing, you said, "You're completely right. I'm just...overstimulated. This is a lot to take in." 

He smiled and gave you a playful punch on the chin. "You'll be fine, as long as you don't try to pet anymore strangers."

"I can't make any promises."


	5. Chapter 5

"These tents are quite excellent!" Thor boomed, referring to the place Alfrid had escorted all of you to sleep for the evening. "Thank you, man with one brow."

You couldn't stifle your laughter at Thor's incredibly fitting nickname, and the look of utter distaste on Alfrid's face made it even more enjoyable. 

"I think this tent is a little small for six guys to sleep in," Bruce pointed out. 

"I'd willingly volunteer to bunk with the girls in their tent," said Tony. 

"No!" You and Nat cried out together. You both knew there was no chance of getting a peaceful night's sleep with Tony around.

"Steve and Bruce will sleep in out tent," you said. "Since they are actually trustworthy." 

"Alright fine," Tony said, clearly disappointed. "Bruce and I are going to go take a tour of this place." 

"I think I'll go see if I can find that bowman," Nat muttered to herself before heading off. 

Since everyone else was doing their own thing, you decided to wander out of the tent to get some fresh air. That's when you got the feeling you were being watched. You turned to find the company's burglar standing a few feet away from you.

"I'm sorry about earlier-" you began before being interrupted. 

"There's no need to apologize. Gandalf explained everything to me, y/n. It's very nice to meet you."

Moving closer he said, "So you all are-"

"Superheroes from another world. Sounds strange I know."

Laughing he said, "You have no idea. But what exactly are superheroes?" 

"The easiest way to explain it would be to say we are heroes with special powers. Well, some of us have special powers."

Bilbo's raised eyebrows indicated that he needed further explanation in order to understand, so you continued. "Did you see the two men and the woman that left our tents?" 

"Yes."

"Well, the guy with the facial hair doesn't actually have any special powers, neither does the woman. But Tony is brilliant, so he built this metal suit that enables him to fly and shoot stuff." It was difficult to describe the Iron Man suit in terms Bilbo would understand while still doing it justice. 

"And the woman, Nat, she's a trained killer. She's really tough."

"And the other man?"

"He...he turns into a big, green, rage monster whenever he gets angry. Smashes enemies and stuff. Bruce is actually a really sweet guy the rest of the time though." 

The look on Bilbo's face took disbelief to a whole other level. Grabbing his arm, you pulled him over to where he could get a clear view of the others inside the open tents.

"The guy lying down wearing all black is Clint. He doesn't have special powers either, but he's a hell of a good shot with a bow. The one with the star on his chest is Steve. He's incredibly fast and strong. I mean, way beyond normal levels. The blonde guy with the hammer is Thor. He's the only one strong enough to wield it. He can fly and summon lightening. And last but not least is Loki. He's kind of a master of magic."

"A wizard?"

"Not exactly, but sort of I guess. He also has that glowy spear that he stabs people with."

"And what about you?" Bilbo asked.

"I'm pretty decent with knives and short swords."

"So you don't have a special power?"

"I do, but it kind of creeps people out when they find out about it so I usually keep it to myself." 

"What it is? I promise I won't think it's strange. No stranger than anything else you've told me anyway." His reassuring smile at those words caused you to chuckle.

"I can control blood. It's a strange ability. Unlike the others though, I can use it to either destroy or heal. The only downside is that I have to come in physical contact with whoever or whatever I want to use it on. That's why I learned how to fight with the swords too." 

"I think it's fascinating." The look on his face told you that he was sincere. 

After a moment or two of silence he said, "I'm afraid I have to be going. I enjoyed talking to you, y/n."

"You're going back to the mountain, aren't you?" He was momentarily surprised that you knew his plan, until he remembered everything Gandalf had told him. 

Before he could respond, however, you continued. "Be careful, and remember that Thorin isn't himself now. He can't help the things he does anymore." 

With that, you turned and entered your tent for the evening.


	6. Chapter 6

Most of your night was spent tossing and turning. There were just so many thoughts racing through your mind about the next day's events that you couldn't possibly get any sleep. You shivered when you imagined Thorin trying to throw Bilbo over the ledge. You felt all warm and fuzzy when you pictured the dwarves following their king out of Erebor and into the battle. When you thought about what would happen "up there," you bolted upright and started shaking your head to rid yourself of such horrific images.

"You alright?" you heard Steve ask from his bunk beside you.

"Yeah, I just can't sleep."

"I've never been able to sleep the night before a fight either. Want to take a walk?"

"Sure."

Quietly so as to not wake the others, the two of you crept out of the tents and into the cool night air. Always the gentleman, he wrapped one of his strong arms around and pulled you close in order to keep you warm. A great many people were still awake, busily preparing for the next day's events. You didn't stop walking until you reached a spot where you could see for miles outside of the city. 

"It's beautiful here," Steve said.

"Mmhm."

A few minutes of silence passed between you before Steve asked, "Y/n, are you going to be okay tomorrow?" 

"Of course I will. Why do you ask?"

"You've got a lot of emotions tied up in this place. I just want to make sure you won't get blinded by them."

You smiled and gave Steve's hand a reassuring squeeze. "You worry too much. You know that?"

He let out a small laugh and said, "That's my job." 

You and Steve didn't return to the tents until the sun was just beginning to rise. When you got back, the rest of the avengers were suiting up. 

"Did you kids have a fun date?" Tony asked. 

"Jealous?" you replied, playfully shoving him on the arm. 

"Nah, I don't think Capsicle can heat things up enough for that." 

Once everyone was ready, you all went over the plan one more time before splitting up to go your separate ways. As you peered up at the rocky slope, you felt a large hand on your waist. 

"Are you ready?" Loki asked. 

"I was born ready for this. Let's get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The climb up was much more difficult than you thought it would be. At least it was for you. Loki didn't seem to be having any trouble at all. He was a lot stronger than you and his massive hands made it easy for him to keep ahold of the rocks. Eventually, he told you to just wrap your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist and he'd carry you the rest of the way. Once you were latched onto him, the traveling went much faster. At the top, you both sat for a moment to catch your breath and come up with a strategy.

"I say we bust in there, guns blazing, and wipe them all out."

Loki looked at you in confusion before asking, "Guns blazing? We did not-"

"It's just a figure of speech, Loki. The point is, they're not going to stand a chance against you and your LiteBrite spear anyway, so why bother with anything fancy?" 

Standing up, Loki said "Fair enough. And you will stay behind me?"

"Until I find Azog. He's mine." 

Loki gave you a wide, toothy grin.

"What?" you asked.

"I love it when you get all vicious and sinister," he said grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. "You should have joined me as a villain." 

"Oh shut up," you replied with a laugh.

The pair of you made your way over to the area where you knew Azog and his orcs would be hiding. When you finally found the entrance, Loki went in first, crouching down to allow for his tall frame, and you followed closely behind. It was rather dark inside at first, with Loki's spear providing most of the lighting. But as you made your way deeper, a red and yellow glow began to illuminate the area. The passage was so small that you couldn't see anything past Loki, and when he stopped moving, you bumped into the back of him. You had reached a split in the path. Loki turned around to face you and pointed silently in the direction that the both of you would be taking. As you walked, a noise that sounded like distant chattering told you that you were getting closer. When Loki stopped again, he pulled you close to him and whispered in your ear. "The path seems to be getting larger. I think it will open up completely very soon and that is where we will find our quarry." A few yards later, you caught the first peek of your prey. They were standing on a large, open cliff that was eerily familiar to you. It seemed as if they were totally unaware of your presence there.

"Shall we?" Loki asked, offering his hand as if he were asking you for a dance.

"Surely," you replied, taking his hand.

"Surprise!" Loki yelled as the two of you stepped out. The orcs just stood there staring at you with a dumbfounded expression for a moment before they kicked it into attack mode. 

As they rushed towards you, Loki smugly strode forward to meet them. You watched as he stabbed the one closest to him all the way through, then quickly ripped it out and used to blunt end of his scepter to bash the next one in the head so forcefully that you could hear its skull crack. 

While Loki kept the rest of the orcs occupied, you rushed over to the opposite side of the room where you saw Azog standing near the edge. When he swung his weapon at you, you quickly ducked to avoid the blow and then launched yourself onto him before he could swing again. He surprised you though when he grabbed you by the throat, ripped you off of him, and dangled you over the edge so you were facing him. 

From somewhere behind you, you heard a small, distant voice yell out your name. Over Azog's shoulder, you saw Loki cutting down orcs one after the other in his attempt to get over to you. 

Your attention turned to Azog's face when he began speaking to you. It was an ugly, incomprehensible hiss that sent chills down your spine. 

As he lifted his knife to stab you, you looked him dead in the eyes, smirked, and said, "Game over, bitch." Then you grabbed him by the head, gouging your thumbs into his eye sockets, and summoned an extreme excess of blood to his brain, causing a massive internal hemorrhage. Collapsing, both of you fell off the edge. You expected to hit a hard, rocky surface, but inside you landed on someone who let out a cry on impact. 

"Are you alright?" a familiar blonde-haired dwarf asked. 

"I'm fine, Fili. Thank you," you answered as he helped you up off the ground.

"Thanks for asking about me too, brother," Kili said, pushing himself up onto his feet. 

"How did you know my name?" Fili asked. But before you could respond, Bilbo, Thorin, and Dwalin came running up. 

"Y/n, are you okay?" Bilbo asked, concern evident on his face. You simply nodded in reply because you were preoccupied with studying Thorin who was staring down at his now-deceased foe. 

"You killed him," he muttered. You weren't sure whether it was a question or a statement, but either way, the moment was interrupted by Loki landing deftly on his feet beside you. The dwarves quickly raised their swords, but you jumped in the middle. "It's okay. He's with me." 

"Mmm, I like the sound of that darling," he said, giving you a mischievous smirk and a wink. "But, it will have to wait until later I'm afraid. Before I jumped down, I saw a large number of grotesque little creatures heading this way. They should be here right about...now," he said, pointing to where the goblins were just beginning to make their way into the area. 

Bilbo and the dwarves were drawing their weapons when you spotted Loki roll his eyes. "Allow me," he said, stepping in front of the group and blowing a giant hole in the army of goblins with his scepter. 

"Well leave some for the rest of us!" Dwalin cried out before rushing forward with the other dwarves. With you, Loki, and Bilbo joining in, it took very little time to completely eradicate the threat. As the last goblin fell, the ground nearby shook. 

"What was that?" Bilbo asked.

"I am afraid I know exactly what that is," Loki replied with a sigh.

"Brother! Y/n!" Thor boomed as he ran into view and gave you both a bone-crushing hug. "I was so worried about both!" 

"Let go, you oaf!" Loki managed to get out in spite of the fact that he couldn't breathe. 

"How's it going down there?" you asked once Thor had released you. 

"It was excellent! I had great fun! Our short-statured comrades did not know what to make of Banner. They tried to fight him too early on. It was very amusing." 

"You mean that green beast is a friend of yours?" Thorin asked incredulously.

"Yeah," you replied. "That's Bruce." 

Thorin was rubbing his forehead and looking quite defeated. "Someone is going to have to do a great deal of explaining before I can understand any of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Some who were there at the time say that the post-battle festivities actually began before the fighting had even come to end. Not that anyone could blame them for their excitement. The victory had easily gone in favor of the armies of the men, elves, and dwarves, and the Avengers alone knew how many lives had been saved by their presence. 

The company of Thorin Oakenshield, along with some of their kin from the Iron Hills, the higher-ranking elves, Bard and his children, and the Avengers were enjoying a fine celebration inside Erebor provided by a wagonload of Elvish supplies. 

You were all seated along a long table that had belonged to Thorin's grandfather. From your place between Bilbo and Balin, your eyes started scanning the table hoping to grab tidbits of conversation over all the noise. 

Across from you, Steve and Ori were seated side by side, flipping through Ori's sketchbook. From the look on his face, you assumed the constant sweetie-pie that is Steve Rogers must have been complimenting his drawings. Next to them, Natasha was sitting so closely to Bard that they were almost sharing a chair. But all of her attempts to trap her potential mate kept getting interrupted by his children. Across from them, Kili and Tauriel were whispering to each other and giggling every so often. Only a few seats down, you spotted Clint and Legolas hitting the Elvish wine a little too hard and bonding over their shared pain of losing their vivacious redheads to "clearly inferior archers." 

Then the sound of Thor's booming laughter caught your attention. He was at the far end of the table watching Dwalin, Fili, Nori, and Bofur struggling to lift his hammer. Your eyes then drifted to Loki who was giving his brother an irritated look before speaking to Thranduil. "I was a king, twice, but both times that idiot of a brother of mine had to snatch it away from me." 

You noticed out of the corner of your eye that Bilbo was doing the same thing as you. When he finally looked back in your direction, he chuckled and said, "Your friends are...interesting."

"I could say the same thing about yours."

"Speaking of interested, I think one of them is becoming quite taken with you," he said, smiling and motioning towards the head of the table. You looked and spotted Thorin watching you, completely ignoring Tony who was sitting on the table in front of him rambling about how women back home would throw themselves on Thorin and trying to figure out what the net worth of Erebor's treasure would be based on the current value of gold. When you smiled at him, he blushed slightly and turned back to Tony, feigning interest as much as he could. 

"I'm going to go take a quick walk," you told Bilbo. "I need to stretch my legs."

When you reached the entrance to Erebor, you leaned against the wall and stared up at the beauty of the night sky. 

"Is everything alright?" you heard the deep voice of Thorin ask behind you. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to come out here for a bit."

You noticed that he was now standing beside you. 

"Why did you come here?" he asked. "I understand what you told me earlier, for the most part, but why did you want to come?"

"To save you," you quickly replied. The way he turned and looked at you made you suddenly nervous and you began to backtrack. "I mean, to save all of you. You, Kili, and Fili...I'm very fond of you all. Plus, there were a lot of other innocent lives that needed saving. I couldn't ignore that."

"Your people are very lucky," he replied quietly.

"My people?"

"They are lucky to have such a brave and selfless queen." The confused look on your face made him continue. "I heard Loki refer to himself as a King. From the way he acts around you, I just assumed..."

"Me and Loki?" you asked with a laugh. "No, no, Loki's a cool guy and all, but he's a little too evil and maniacal for my tastes...kind of like Thranduil," you added, causing him to laugh. It was a loud, joyous laugh. One that was completely unburdened and free.

After a few moments he asked, "Do you like it here?"

"I love it."

"Would you ever consider staying?" 

You turned to him in surprise. He looked eager, yet anxious while awaiting your response. 

"I've always wanted to be here," you began. "But what about my friends? They need me. I don't know how I'd ever choose between Middle-Earth and the Avengers."

"Why not both?" you heard Tony say. 

You didn't know when he'd crept up or how much he'd heard, but right now you didn't care.

"Is that possible?" you asked.

"I built a portal. What kind of ass wouldn't let their best friend use it?"

"Oh Tony!" you yelled, running and giving him a tight hug.

"There's one condition though. You have to visit us at least once a week. If you don't, I'll come back, snatch you through it, and tear the thing down. Deal?"

"Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, you stood outside Erebor with the company while you made your brief goodbyes to the Avengers. Well, they were all brief except for Thor, who took you into a tight embrace and almost began crying into your shoulder.

"Thor, I'll see you a week," you said while rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him.

"But I shall miss you so! Who will I eat poptarts with every morning and who will watch those funny little cat videos with me when you are not there?"

"Loki will," you said, smirking at him over Thor's shoulder when he gave you a menacing glare. Then you gave Thor a kiss on the cheek and sent him back to the group.

Tony walked over and placed the remote control bracelet on your wrist. "There's only one button," he said, pressing it and turning the portal on, "so it's simple enough. I've got a second one at home so I'll be back if you don't hold up your end of the deal." 

Then you watched and waved goodbye as each of the avengers stepped through in turn. You laughed when Clint shoved Nat through for trying to blow a last goodbye kiss to Bard. When they were all gone, you pressed the button to turn it back off, and you couldn't help but be a little sad that they were gone. 

"I'm very glad you're staying," Thorin said, taking your hand. "I meant what I said last night. I think you would make a wonderful queen. If that's something you'd be interested in one day," he added hesitantly. 

"I wouldn't be staying if I wasn't," you replied, making him smile happily up at you. 

Then you leaned down and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "I guess you might as well show me around my future kingdom now, King Thorin," you said with a cursty. 

Bowing to you and offering his arm, he replied, "It would be my honor." 

Then you walked into the mountain arm in arm with the dwarf whose life had been saved by your simple act of love, and a little help from a team of superheroes.

The End.


	8. Sequel?

When I finished this work ages ago, I had some people who wanted me to continue it and, at the time, I couldn't understand why. I mean, I was flattered of course, but the story just felt over. Now that some years have passed and we're approaching a big Infinity Stone war in the MCU, it got me thinking, "maybe it's time Middle Earth returned the favor?" 

Okay, maybe I just need a scene where Bilbo and Everett Ross meet each other...

But whatever my reasons, I'm just wondering if anybody else would like an itty bitty little sequel? Of course all of it would be total bullshitting on my part because obviously the next Avengers is a little while off and I have no idea what is going to happen in the next couple of movies, but it could still be fun. 

Let me know in the comments. Maybe I'll make something happen....


	9. Announcement

Ok, I've had some interest in the sequel idea so that will definitely be a work in progress. 

Also, to anyone who might be interested, I've started a Clint Barton x reader x Everett Ross chapter story that is an idea that came to life in my own head. It wasn't a recommendation or anything so it's my baby and it would mean a lot if anybody checked it out and followed along. I won't give too many details here, but it's going to require a lot of creativity on my part to fill in the blanks so I'm nervous/excited about it. 

I love everyone who reads and leaves kudos! I love people who leave happy comments even more! Your feedback and the feeling that someone actually cares about and enjoys what I write is why I come back to this time and time again, even when life pulls me away. So thanks bunches!


End file.
